Ven, ayúdame
by Gigi SM
Summary: Fic de Perú y México. Perú se encuentra deprimido, no quiere ver a nadie, sabia que le reprenderían, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, asi que llamo a la unica persona que pensó no le sacaria nada en cara. Soy Fail con los Summarys, por favor lea


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Este fic... es raro... ok. no... bueno, si... para mi si lo es...  
>¿Por qué México? por no ser sudamericano... solo eso... Uu<p>

Sobre los personajes, yo siempre digo, que uso mis propias versiones de los latinos, y este caso no es la excepcion. Aunque hasta para mi, me parece que estan demasiado OCC, y no creo haber podido hacer a México como se debia, es la primera vez que escribo algo con él, creo que ni siquiera habia mencionado a México en algun fic pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ven, ayúdame<strong>

youtu. be/ Jk0au19MmQU

_Solo en mi cuarto, en un rincón,__  
><em>Apurando un vaso y una ilusión,<em>  
><em>Cuantas horas me paso sin nada más<em>  
><em>Que recordando su forma de amar.<em>_

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto en completa oscuridad, ya llevaba tres días ahí, tres días sin ver la luz del sol. Y la misma cantidad de días llevaba sin comer. Solo me dedicaba a recordar y llorar, con cada recuerdo sentía que mi corazón era destrozado una vez más.

Mi jefe estaba preocupado, había dejado mis deberes de lado, además temía que si me enfermaba a causa del auto-encierro, esto afectara de alguna forma al país. Llamo a mis hermanos para que vinieran a hablar conmigo, uno por uno vinieron, cada uno intentando inútilmente que saliera de mi refugio. Incluso lo llamo a _él_, seguramente mi jefe tenía las mejores intenciones, pero solo logro empeorar mi estado de ánimo. No había dirigido ninguna palabra a ninguno, tampoco a _él_, pero a diferencia del resto, a _él_, le respondí arrojando varias cosas a la puerta que nos separaba.

En los siguientes días, mis hermanos junto a mi jefe, exjefes y sus familias siguieron tratando de que saliera a la luz. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Ya llevaba una semana encerrado, una semana sin comer, una semana sin hablar con nadie, una semana en completa soledad solo acompañado por recuerdos, que en su momento eran felices y ahora solo me traían dolor.

Todos se habían rendido, ya no venían a hablarme, al parecer habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejarme solo, y que lo que había pasado tendría que superarlo solo.

Pero esto es algo imposible de superar solo, pero no puedo pedirles ayuda a ellos, ellos solo me dirían que sabían que esto terminaría así, que debí esperármelo, no serían de ayuda, solo lograrían que me sintiera peor.

_Somos amigos desde niñez__  
><em>Y por eso te pido: ayúdame<em>  
><em>Esta noche contigo voy a salir,<em>  
><em>Rey de este mundo me quiero sentir<em>  
><em>He de olvidarme de aquel fracaso,<em>  
><em>De el fracaso.<em>_

Pero había alguien, un hermano que sabía que no me trataría así, que no me sacaría en cara nada de lo ocurrido. Seguramente él aún no se enteraba de su situación, era cierto que no eran muy cercanos, pero podría decirse que eran amigos de alguna forma.

Al igual que al resto de sus hermanos, lo conocía desde la más tierna infancia, solo que con él tenía más cosas en común que con mis vecinos. Ambos fuimos virreinatos, los "engreídos" de Antonio, incluso teníamos cierto parecido en nuestros ancestros. Aunque éramos muy diferentes, a la vez éramos parecidos. Además… él ya había pasado por algo parecido… esta sería otra cosa en común que tendríamos.

Encendí mi celular, al parecer en los primeros días habían intentado comunicarse conmigo por este medio, ignorando todas las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de texto fui hasta la agenda de contactos y le llame.

-Juancho… soy Miguel- mi voz se oía entrecortada y áspera por el mutismo en el que había estado. -Ven, por favor… ayúdame.-

No necesite decir más, México había comprendido que algo malo estaba ocurriéndome, y aunque no fuéramos los mejores amigos ni hermanos muy unidos, sin dudar dijo que vendría lo más rápido posible.

Siete horas después, alguien estaba tocando a la puerta de mi habitación. No respondí, ante la posibilidad de que se tratara de mi jefe o alguien que no fuese Juan. Un vuelo de México a Lima era de casi seis horas, más el tiempo del traslado hasta el aeropuerto, era imposible que fuese Juan.

-Miguel, ¿estás ahí?- si era él… corriendo fui a abrir la puerta, y sin si quiera pensarlo le abrace, y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Él correspondió mi abrazo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis cabellos.

-Perú…- alguien me llamo, y no había sido Juan. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz, y ahí vi a mi jefe, se veía preocupado, pero no deseaba verlo, a nadie, solo necesitaba la presencia de Juan. Tomándole la muñeca al mexicano lo jale hasta el interior del cuarto, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir…- dije sentándome en la cama, agachando la mirada causando que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro.

-Tú jefe me ha dicho que ya llevas una semana encerrado y sin probar bocado, ¿es cierto?- asentí levemente con la cabeza. -También me ha dicho que a pesar de que trajo a tus otros hermanos no has querido recibirlos… y dijo que estaba sorprendido de que me llamaras para venir, no sé cómo sentirme por el hecho de que acudieras a mí, siendo que no somos muy unidos…- el silencio reino por varios segundos -también me dijo como te comportaste cuando Ma…- al parecer el mexicano se mordió la legua para evitar decir su nombre, él ya se había dado cuenta. -¿Todo esto es a causa de él, verdad?- volví a asentir levemente, y el mexicano suspiro exasperado.

Y sin pedirme explicaciones, ni decir nada me abrazo y ante aquel gesto volví a llorar, necesitaba desahogarme -Juan… por favor… ayúdame…- dije gimoteando.

-No será fácil, pero te prometo que estaré para ti, de ayudare a superarlo, hombre. Ahora llora todo lo que tengas que llorar.- y así lo hice, seguí llorando, llore todo lo que me quedaba por llorar.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegara Juancho, y en todo ese tiempo no hubo necesidad de palabras. No me pidió que le contara que paso, no me recrimino nada, no intento darme falsas palabras de aliento. Él sabía que su simple presencia y apoyo incondicional era lo único que necesitaba.

Una vez estuve más calmado me hablo.

-Migue, será mejor que tomes una ducha, yo iré a traerte algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí separándome lentamente de él.

Fui a ducharme, el agua fría me estaba ayudando a relajarme, alargue la ducha lo más que pude pero no podía estar ahí eternamente, poco más de una hora después salí de la ducha vistiendo mi pijama.

-Hey Miguel, ya me habías estado preocupando, si no salías en diez minutos iba a echar abajo la puerta a puras patas.- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que no pude evitar responderle con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

-Mira ya he traído la comida, traje tanto de la tuya como de la mía, vamos a comer antes de que se enfríen.- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a una pequeña mesa repleta de comida.

-¿No crees que es demasiado Juan?- pregunte con mi voz aun débil y rasposa por tanto llanto.

-¿Bromeas? Nunca es suficiente- dijo sonriendo -Además, tú no has comido en toda una semana, ¿no? Puede que creas tengas apetito, pero créeme que tu cuerpo quiere comida. Así que come.- dijo mientras me entregaba un plato de comida.

Era cierto, no tenía apetito, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba débil así que haciéndole caso me dedique a comer. Estuvimos comiendo por poco más de media hora sin decirnos algo significante.

-Ah~ estoy satisfecho- dijo México recostándose en la silla. -Miguel, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, hay que reponer energías, además para la noche tengo grandes planes.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Planes? ¿Qué tipo de planes?-

-Me pediste ayuda, ¿no? Eso es lo que hare, te ayudare y no aceptare objeciones. Saldremos en la noche, nos olvidaremos de todo y todos, y nos convertiremos en los reyes del mundo…- dijo soltando una pequeña risilla -…o al menos reyes de Lima.- él rio, y no pude evitar reír con él. Aunque olvidar todo y a todos no sería sencillo…

-Si nos vamos a divertir tanto, lo mejor será que descanses todo lo que puedas.- dije dirigiéndome a mi cama, el cual ya estaba arreglada, al parecer el mexicano se había encargado de algo más aparte de traer la comida durante mi ducha.

-Tu dedícate a descansar yo me llevare los platos y conozco el cuarto de invitados no vendré a molestarte.-

-eh… Juancho…- dije de forma apenas audible sin atreverme a verle.

-Duerme, lo mejor será que te acompañe, así que al terminar volveré- nuevamente había entendido lo que quería sin tener que decírselo.

-Gracias…- dije mientras me metía entre las mantas de la cama.

_Help, ayúdame,__  
><em>En tu amistad he puesto toda mi fe,<em>  
><em>Help, ayúdame,<em>  
><em>Y tiéndeme la mano de un hermano (bis)<em>_

_Supo reírse de mi amor__  
><em>Yo que tanto la quise y se burló<em>  
><em>Y pasé días tristes, ahora cambié<em>  
><em>Su compañía me hará un gran bien<em>  
><em>Somos amigos desde niñez<em>  
><em>Y por eso te pido: ayúdame<em>  
><em>Esta noche contigo voy a salir,<em>  
><em>Rey de este mundo me quiero sentir<em>  
><em>He de olvidarme de aquel fracaso,<em>  
><em>De el fracaso.<em>_

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que había llamado desesperado a Juan pidiéndole ayuda…

Me había sumido en una profunda depresión, era patético, aunque Juan dice que es normal que me pusiera en aquel estado después de lo que paso. Él nunca me pregunto por lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía que él esperaba que cuando estuviera listo le hablara sobre ello, y así lo hice.

A él le había entregado todo, hice de todo para demostrarle cuanto le quería, cuanto lo amaba. Y aunque parecía no darse cuenta de ello, yo seguía tras él, sintiéndome feliz por las escazas muestras de cariño, emocionándome cada vez que se acercaba a mí para pedirme algo.

Yo creía que no se había percatado de lo que sentía, pero si lo había hecho y se aprovechó de ello. Y tuvo la cara de decírmelo. Que no era a mí a quien quería, pero había podido sacar provecho de lo que sentía por él.

Pero eso ya no importa, ya logre superarlo. Los días tristes acabaron, ya no hay un auto sacrificio por un amor no correspondido. Ahora tengo la compañía de alguien que me hace un gran bien, alguien que logra que olvide cualquier problema con su simple presencia.

Esta noche nuevamente iba a salir con Juancho, como hemos venido haciendo cada fin de semana desde aquel día. Y cada noche, nos sentimos como los reyes del mundo, o al menos como los reyes de Lima.

-Hey, Miguel, ya llegue ¿estás listo?...-

* * *

><p>Espero no haya sido decepcionante :

oh~ y aunque el nombre de la canción es "Help! Ayudame", preferi poner el titulo del fic como "Ven, ayudame", ya que crei que iba mejor n.n'

**Encuesta para un proximo fic **n.n

A) Ita-Chan dejando a Lud

o~

B) Iggy dejando a Alfy

**Otra encuesta**, este ya lo habia puetso en otro fic, pero como que no era en una zona muy neutral :/ tambien lo pongo aqui.

A) But, I'm Quarterback - UkUs (si, en ese orden)

o~

B) But, I am Gentleman - FrUk


End file.
